We Sacrifice to Hope
by PhoenixRose45
Summary: It's been five years since Max and Co. went on the run. Now they've returned to Roswell. Just when they think everything is safe, two visitors from a distant future come to shake things up. Who are they? What do they want? Are they friend or foe?ONHIATUS


**Roswell belongs to Jason Katims and ect. I do not own anything although I really wish I did! Enjoy. R&R!**

Chapter 1: We Fight to Make Things Right

Roswell NM 2027

The cool summer night of Roswell was all but silent. In the air and on the streets, horrified screams could be heard. Flashes and streaks of light filled the sky. Everywhere people ran for their lives. In a small cafe called the Crash Down a young boy watched the scene out the window with growing anticipation. He pushed past the tables and stools toward the back door.

"Julia! Come on we have to go!" he screamed as behind him the door shut with a snap.

There was a a thundering of rushed footsteps and a young girl with long dark brown hair flew down the stairs a bag in her hand. "I'm coming." She handed him another pack that had been thrown over her shoulder and headed back the way he had come. He followed, panic growing in his chest as the crashes and bangs from outside grew louder. They pushed the doors open and stood in the breeze. Julia looked around fervently as people pushed past her in fear. Soldiers in uniform ran every which way ushering people. They cradled their guns and shouted orders to the passerby. An abandoned tank lay overturned yards down the road.

"Alex where are they? They said they'd be here!" she whimpered, the fear evident in her voice. Alex shook his head to afraid to speak. The two of them jumped back as a middle aged man collapsed to the ground before them and turned to dust. They glanced down the street and saw two figures approaching. They were two men, but they were expressionless and their skin was sallow. Pieces of it flaked and hung off their faces. They walked determined toward Julia and Alex scratching their arms and necks like they had some nervous tick.

Julia and Alex raised their hands in front of themselves in defense. One of the men went flying backwards and fell to the asphalt. The other flicked his hand in the same way and Alex went flying backwards five feet.

"Alex!" Julia cried running over to him and helping him up. The two men approached again, the one already back on his feet. Julia raised her arm again but the man grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Alex proceed to try and punch the other but was unsuccessful. The man drove his fist into the boy's stomach and Alex doubled over. He received no warning before his opponent back handed him across the face sending him once more to the ground. He could taste blood beginning to pool between his teeth. Behind him Julia was being pinned up against the wall of the Crash Down.

"No!" he cried moving to her when the man grabbed him. Alex squirmed in his grasp as the man started to choke-hold him. Little lights popped into his eyes and he felt that surely this was it. He gagged and fought for air but to no avail. He had just started to become dizzy when the grip released and he fell to the floor. He looked up to find his cousin Melissa standing above him and the only thing left of the man was bits of skin moving through the air. She extended her hand and he grabbed it. Once on his feet he watched as another man the male version of Julia lifted his leg to the back of the man pinning her and kicked. The man exploded into bits of skin.

"Let's go!" Melissa screamed grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into a dilapidated Jeep. The man who was helping Julia to her feet didn't move. He proceeded to only pull her into a hug. "Jake!"

Jake snapped to attention and dragged Julia to the jeep just as Melissa had done to him. Once the were all in Melissa stepped on the gas and tore off down the street and away from the chaos. Soon they had left the lights of the town behind them and were driving through the desert roads. Alex let out a low sigh and rested his head against his seat in the back. Next to him Julia did the same. Jake her brother sat in the passenger seat restless. Melissa drove silently. He could see her eyes dart nervously from each of the cars mirrors to the next. He watched his cousins, their faces were the same as his. They were scared.

Melissa made a hair pin turn and pushed the Jeep onward. They had to get out of Roswell and were just too many of them. She couldn't believe it. They had attacked them with full force.

"Hey!" her cousin Jake snapped.

"Mel slow down." Julia added.

"You really want me to do that?" she answered looking back briefly. "They could be right behind us."

"Well it's not gonna help us if we crash the Jeep." Jake said.

Melissa sighed and they all could feel the Jeep slow down. "Fine." Silence enveloped them for a short time.

"What are we going to do?" Alex chimed in after a few minutes. "Where are we going to go. There's too many."

Melissa glanced at him harshly through the rear view mirror. His dirty blond hair whipped about in the wind and his face looked lost. Her own brown curls blew into her face as well. She softened her expression. He was after all the youngest of her cousins and he was freaking out. Although all three of them weren't her real cousins they had known each other their whole lives and were family no matter what. Alex, Julia and Jake were blood related and sometimes she felt left out, but not now, they were in this together. "We are going to go through with the plan. This has to stop. We need to end this."

She heard Jake suck in a breath behind her and could almost feel Julia's eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Are you sure?" Alex whispered. "I mean it's really risky and we haven't planned everything out!"

"Yes. We have no choice now." she said bluntly more for herself than for their sake. Alex didn't look convinced.

Julia and Jake nodded understanding."Don't worry everything will be fine." They both said in unison turning to Alex.

Melissa smiled and almost laughed. It was always funny when they did that, but even for twins Jake and Julia had an abnormal connection. It was almost like they knew what the other was thinking, feeling. They said the same things at the same time almost everyday.

"If you say so." Alex breathed. Silence fell on them again and Melissa focused on the road. She fingered a small gold pendant around her neck as the shrubs and rocks of the desert flew by them, still visible giants even in this dark night.

"Hey Julia what's this." Jake said picking something off of her shoulder after another few minutes of silence. Melissa glanced briefly to see him holding in between his index finger and thumb, a piece of skin. It quickly disintegrated.

"Ewww!" Julia squealed flailing her arms around. She started to smack at her shoulder. "Did I ever mention that I hate Skins!"

"Yes." Alex and Jake drawled. Melissa could here them trying to suppress laughter. She just rolled her eyes. It was hard to be laugh when they were a minute away from danger.

"I glad you find this so amusing." Julia chided calming down. Alex and Jake let out a few laughs. The jeep started to slow down.

Melissa killed the engine once it had stopped. "Quite guys. We're going on foot. They may be around." All three of them hushed immediately and exited the vehicle. They proceeded quietly into the desert a huge stone monument ahead of them. The flashes and bangs that had littered the town were faded now, a distant storm on the horizon. They pushed on into the night scanning the area with there eyes, their bodies high on alert. Melissa kept her hand firmly on a knife hidden under her shirt. If their powers weren't enough, they always had weapons. It was imperative the reach their destination or all else would fail.

The wind wiped at their faces and pulled at their hair. The only sound that reached them was the chirping of crickets and insects. The stone structure was only feet away when in front of them, like a mine, the ground blew into the sky. Melissa dived dragging Julia with her. Alex and Jake whirled around. Coming toward them were a dozen or so Skins. Behind them were five others who carried guns. The girls got to their feet and prepared to fight. The four of them raised their hands.

The skins only reached within five feet of them when four went flying. The others avoided the attacks brought on by the four teens and proceeded to engage with them in hand to hand combat.

Melissa ducked as one swung his arm at her head. She dragged her foot across the ground tripping him up. The Skin crashed down on his back and exploded. A gunshot rang out and she whirled around to see a man aiming at her. She heard her cousins fighting behind her. Alex was blasting the surrounding area to bits trying to hit one of the Skins. Jake was wrestling a gun from one of the five who held them. Julia lifted her foot in that instant and kicked, destroying another of the skins. Melissa turned back to her own opponent.

She knew from experience that he was not a Skin. He was human. A traitor to Earth and all it's people. He was one of many that had allied with there enemy in lust for power. Melissa hated them even more than the Skins. Lifting her hand she sent the gun flying before pulling out the knife she kept hidden. She charged at her foe with an angry snarl. Slashing here and there she advanced while he ducked and swerved out of the way.

Melissa saw him pull out his own silver blade. They attacked and dodged each other, evenly matched. She stared into his dark cruel eyes. They held no mercy and were full of hunger. He lunged then and she gasped as cool sharp metal ran across her abdomen. Hot, red blood started to seep through her shirt. She clutched the wound and gritting her teeth ducked as he swung the blade at her again. Seeing an opening she kicked up and hit him in the jaw. Momentarily stunned, the man dropped the knife. Melissa gripped hers tight and drove it into his heart. She watched him fall with satisfaction.

"Jake!" Julia screamed behind her. Melissa turned to see another man aim and fire at her cousin. The bullet seemed to fly in slow motion straight into his chest. He fell to the desert floor bleeding.

"No!" she hissed blasting the man backward. She ran to Jake, Julia and Alex followed. He looked at them with horror in his eyes. Blood had started to trickle out of his mouth.

"Jake. No please don't." Julia cried tears flowing down her cheeks.

Melissa glanced around to see the skins and the remaining men were picking themselves up from the ground. "Come on!" she cried lifting one of Jake's arms over and onto her shoulder. Julia mimicked her still sobbing. Jake's eyes rolled in and out of focus and the blood still continued to flow out of his chest. "Alex! Get the door open!"

Alex nodded and took off toward the rock formation. When he reached the wall he waved his palm over a certain spot and was met with a glistening silver hand etched into the rock face. He placed his palm over it and a door opened gaining them entry. Melissa and Julia pulled Jake in and with one last glance he followed. The door slammed shut. He followed his family past four pod chambers and into the room that held their only hope.

"The Granolith." he whispered in awe.

Melissa helped Julia lay Jake on the floor. He had gone pale and his breathing was ragged. She motioned for Alex to come to her. When he did she slung an arm around his shoulders tightly. Outside the skins had begun to attack the door. The whole place shook. Julia sat on the floor, her twin's head laid in her lap.

"Jules?" he wheezed grasping her hand in his blood soaked one.

"Shhh. Don't. You're going to be fine." she replied choking on tears. She brushed her fingers through Jake's hair.

Melissa watched them and tried to suppress the tears that threatened to fall. A few escaped and she breathed deeply. They all knew it was no use. He was dying. Next to her Alex was wiping his eyes fervently and she could feel him shake. She squeezed his shoulder all watched in silence as Jake's breathing slowed and then came to a halt.

"No!" Julia screamed throwing herself onto her brother. Her cries became louder and reverberated off the walls that surrounded them. Their enemies outside continued their assault on the door. The shaking became worse and they knew they had little time.

Melissa crouched down and tugged on Julia's shoulders. "Come on we have to go. We can still save him. Let go Julia. He's gone."

Julia shook her head. "No. I can't leave him Mel. I won't. You go. I'll hold them off." she looked up at the older woman a determined glint in her eyes. At this moment Melissa could see so much of her mother in her. Her decision was made.

"No." Melissa rasped shaking her head violently. "I can't leave you here to die too." she gripped Julia shoulders even tighter. The tears she had tried to suppress flowed freely now.

"Please Mel."

Melissa closed her eyes before nodding. She got up and walked to the base of the Granolith. She procured a slender crystal from her back pocket and jammed it into the base. Immediately lights started to flash and the Granolith powered up. She returned to Julia and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. Taking her knife from it's sheath she put it into Julia's hand and clasped them both fiercely. She stared Julia straight in the eyes."Fight hard."

Julia nodded. Melissa let go and bent down. She kissed Jake's forehead swiftly before getting up again. Alex who had watched the exchange without a word crossed quickly to Julia and pulled her into the tightest hug. The Granolith's chamber shook again. Alex grasped Jake's lifeless hand before getting to his feet and joining Melissa. With one last glance at half of his family, Alex stepped into the Granolith and disappeared. Melissa looked back at Julia and smiled before joining Alex. The last thing she saw was Julia getting to her feet and an explosion ripped through the air.

Alex opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times to get them focused. He got to his feet rubbing his back as he did so. He looked around at his surroundings. He was still in the Granolith chamber, but it was different. The whole place was silent. They must have suceeded. They must have gone back in time. There was a groan from behind him. Melissa was pushing herself up off of the floor.

"Mel." he whispered grabbing her elbow and helping her. "We did it."

She looked at him and then around taking in the scene. She smiled and nodded. Alex watched as her eyes lingered to the spot they had seen Julia and Jake in only a short while before. He followed her gaze a sinking feeling in his chest. Their eyes met again and Mel grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He returned it glad to not be alone in this. They were all that each other had left. The last of their family, the last to make this right.

"Come on." Melissa sniffed rubbing away a few tears from her eyes. "Let's get out of here."

They linked hands and helped each other until they stood once again in the night air, the desert and the rocks surrounding them. The sky was lit with hundreds of starts and silence pressed in on them. Alex shivered. It was weird standing in the same exact place they had just fought in and not seeing bodies littering the floor. It really was like they were in a new world.

Melissa and him walked for what seemed like hours. They didn't have the jeep anymore so they followed the road into town on foot. They were tired and needed sleep. After a good rest they could begin to plan their moves and fix what they came to fix. After a long while they passed by the sign that read 'Welcome to Roswell' and into the town they had just left. The streets were quiet. Alex looked around expecting a Skin to come out at them or a bomb to go off in the distance. But there was nothing. It really was like walking into a different dimension. It freaked him out but also made him smile. It gave him hope. Hope that they would succeed.

Alex continued on but stopped when he noticed that Melissa wasn't following. He turned back. "Mel?" she was hunched over a few feet behind him. She grasped her stomach. He crossed over to her and lifted her hand. Mel grunted in pain. Alex saw blood still seeping through her shirt. The knife wound hadn't stopped and needed to be looked at. "Mel you're hurt."

"I'd almost forgotten about it." she laughed breathlessly. "It's nothing. Let's keep going." she pushed his hand away and straigtened up. Immediately her eyes glazed over and she stumbled. Alex caught her before she fell to the ground.

"You are not fine! This is bad we have to...."

"No!" she cut him off. "We can't be seen. We can't....." Melissa trailed off her eyes rolling shut. Her body sunk and Alex supported her still keeping her from the ground.

"Damnit!" he hissed looking around. There was no one around. Well of course there wouldn't be. It was late. Alex took a few steadying breaths to calm himself and think. They couldn't go to the hospital. They couldn't trust just anybody. "Mel come on." he shook her. "I don't know what to do." Alex knew he had little time. Melissa had gone pale and she needed help fast. He gritted his teeth and picked her up cradling her and started to the closest place he knew that they would be safe in.


End file.
